zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rainy Night
Dark clouds are looming over the city like a big shadow In Zootopia, it does usually rain more often than it does at Bunnyburrow For a long time, nights like this only reminded me of unpleasant memories Days full of sadness and loneliness However, this time I´m not feeling that all, even though it´s starting to rain For I´m walking happily home with my long-eared loved one Judy and I walk under the same big umbrella while holding our paws The umbrella I hold is big enough to cover both of us In the dark, only city lights are lighting the streets as the rain keeps going I take a peek under the umbrella, where you are smiling It takes only someone like you to cheer me up during a rainy day We´re just on our way back after going to see a movie today I can feel the rain pouring down on me already, even though our home isn´t far But together, we would go through even the worst weather Still an inseparable duo, always ready to fight for what´s right Brought together not by instinct, but by heart I´d give anything for you just to see that happy smile on your fair face And you too would do the same for me I hold your soft shoulder with my paw in a very loving manner Things are always better whenever I´m with my beautiful cotton-tailed lover As your loyal boyfriend, I´ll always listen to your thoughts and worries Staying very close to each other during our most important moments Despite our umbrella, it´s raining so hard that both of us are getting soaked But it doesn´t really matter, since our home sweet home is just ahead It´s almost twelve o´clock and the night is late Thankfully we arrived home just in time I help you get up the stairs, carefully since they´re a little slippery Carrying you in my arms for you´re feeling sleepy Even though you too are cold and wet, you´re still just as cheery as ever Not even a stormy night could make you feel down, that´s for sure At last we´re home, where warmth and comfort awaits I can still see how it´s still raining through our windows In a few minutes, we get out of our clothes, leaving them to dry Putting our nightwear on before sitting by the fireside closely I sit on a quilt with a mug in my hand and you sitting in my lap, legs crossed Gently, I hold my paws around the most adorable bunny in the world As you nestle against my chest snugly, it makes you forget all the cold outside In my arms is the one place in the world where you´re always welcome to be We drink some hot chocolate while I help keep you warm At this moment, the fireplace is the only thing lighting this dark room You let out an adorable giggle as I tickle those gentle little paws a bit When I stop it, you hold me close and boop my snout This apartment feels like the best home I´ve ever had, even though I´ve lived here for only a few months I don´t really care where we live as long as we get to be close As we cuddle, I look at the window and see that the rain is about to stop soon After such a storm, it feels great to see the sun come back shining again Just like how you brought light to my darkness with all of your good deeds It´s good that both of us realized how special that bond between us truly is Closing my eyes, I hold you tight like a child would do to a stuffed animal You kiss me in a very soft, attractive manner while holding my warm, fluffy tail The warmth we get from each other is the best kind we´ll ever find It is what gives us strength and courage to head forward Before we go to bed, I give you one more kiss It´s also for good luck, since tomorrow we have a busy day in the force Just staying close and feeling the warmth of someone who matters to me the most That´s my favorite way to spend a rainy night. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Poem style Category:NickXJudy